Game of Thrones-Temporada 5
thumb|260px|Afiche promocional de la quinta temporada. La Quinta Temporada de la serie Game of Thrones es la quinta parte de la serie. Fue confirmada el 8 de abril de 2014Game of Thrones Renewed for Season 5 and Season 6 (8 de abril 2014) IGN (en inglés) y será estrenada el 12 de abril de 2015. Reparto y personajes Artículo principal: Lista de actores de la serie de televisión *Peter Dinklage como Tyrion Lannister *Lena Headey como Cersei Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau como Jaime Lannister *Emilia Clarke como Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington como Jon Nieve *Maisie Williams como Arya Stark *Sophie Turner como Sansa Stark *Aidan Gillen como Petyr Baelish *Natalie Dormer como Margaery Tyrell *Liam Cunningham como Davos Seaworth *Stephen Dillane como Stannis Baratheon *Carice van Houten como Melisandre *Kerry Ingram como Shireen Baratheon *Alfie Allen como Hediondo *Iwan Rheon como Ramsay Bolton *Michael McElhatton como Roose Bolton *Hannah Murray como Elí *Owen Teale como Alliser Thorne *John Bradley como Samwell Tarly *Nathalie Emmanuel como Missandei *Michiel Huisman como Daario Naharis *Joel Fry como Hizdahr zo Loraq *Ian McElhinney como Barristan Selmy *Jacob Anderson como Gusano Gris *Iain Glen como Jorah Mormont *Jerome Flynn como Bronn *Roger Ashton-Griffiths como Mace Tyrell *Anton Lesser como Qyburn *Julian Glover como Gran Maestre Pycelle *Conleth Hill como Varys *Dean-Charles Chapman como Tommen Baratheon *Eugene Simon como Lancel Lannister *Ian Beattie como Meryn Trant *Octavia Alexandru como Hoja *Finn Jones como Loras Tyrell *Will Tudor como Olyver *Mark Gatiss como Tycho Nestoris *Indira Varma como Ellaria Arena *Gwendoline Christie como Brienne de Tarth *Daniel Portman como Podrick Payne *Hafþór Björnsson como Gregor Clegane *Ian Gelder como Kevan Lannister *Ciaran Hinds como Mance Rayder Nuevas incorporaciones *Jonathan Pryce como el Gorrión Supremo *Keisha Castle-Hughes como Obara Arena *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers como Tyene Arena *Jessica Henwick como Nymeria Arena *Enzo Cilenti como Yezzan zo Qaggaz *DeObia Oparei como Areo Hotah *Toby Sebastian como Trystane Martell *Alexander Siddig como Doran MartellNuevo cast anunciado (25 de julio 2014) Winter is Coming (en inglés) *J.J. Murphy como Denys Mallister *Hannah Waddingham como la septa Unella *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje como Malko *Gwyneth Keyworth como Clea Nuevo cast anunciado (17 de octubre 2014) Winter is coming (en inglés) *Nell Williams como joven Cersei Lannister *Jodhi May como Maggy la Rana Cambio de reparto *Nell Tiger Free como Myrcella Baratheon * Michael Condron como Bowen Marsh Episodios Las Guerras que vienen *Título original: The Wars to Come *Director: Michael Slovis *Guionistas: David Benioff y D.B Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 12 de abril de 2015 La reina Cersei Lannister y su mellizo, Ser Jaime, se adaptan a un mundo sin su padre. Varys le revela una conspiración a Tyrion Lannister. Daenerys Targaryen se enfrenta a una nueva amenaza para su reinado. Jon Nieve está atrapado entre dos reyes.Game Of Thrones Season 5: First Three Episodes Plot Synopses Released (7 de marzo 2015) ComicBook.com La Casa de Blanco y Negro *Título original: The House of Black and White *Director: Michael Slovis *Guionistas: David Benioff y D.B Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 19 de abril de 2015 Arya Stark llega a Braavos. Pod y Brienne de Tarth se meten en problemas en el camino. La reina Cersei teme por la seguridad de su hija en Dorne cuando Ellaria Arena busca venganza por la muerte del príncipe Oberyn Martell. El rey Stannis Baratheon tienta a Jon Nieve mientras un consejero tienta a Daenerys.Game Of Thrones Season 5: First Three Episodes Plot Synopses Released (7 de marzo 2015) ComicBook.com Gorrión Supremo *Título original: High Sparrow *Director: Mark Mylod *Guionistas: David Benioff y D.B Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 26 de abril de 2015 En Braavos Arya encuentra al Dios de Muchos Rostros. En Desembarco del Rey la reina Margaery Tyrell disfruta de su nuevo marido. Tyrion y Varys caminan por el Puente Largo de Volantis.Game Of Thrones Season 5: First Three Episodes Plot Synopses Released (7 de marzo 2015) ComicBook.com Los Hijos de la Arpía *Título original: The Sons of the Arpy *Director: Mark Mylod Directors for Game of Thrones Season 5 announced (15 de julio 2014) Winter Is Coming *Fecha de estreno: 4 de mayo de 2015 Referencias Categoría:Game of Thrones (serie TV) Categoría:Temporada 5